les_freres_scottfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Épisodes
'Les années lycée' Première saison (2003-2004)  1. Le duel (Pilot) 2. La peur au ventre (The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most - Dashboard Confessional) 3. Jusqu'au bout (Are You True ? - The New Amsterdams) 4. Chocs frontaux (Crash Into You - Dave Matthews) 5. Le poids du passé (All That You Can't Leave Behind - U2) 6. Une nuit ensemble (Every Night Is Another Story - Early November) 7. Un nouveau départ (Life In a Glass House - Radiohead) 8. Prise de risque (The Search For Something More - Antifreeze) 9. Services rendus (With Arms Outstretched - Rilo Kiley) 10. Tensions (You Gotta Go There to Come Back - Stereophonics) 11. Choix de vie (The Living Years - Mike & the Mechanics) 12. Au nom du père (Crash Course In Polite Conversations - Gameface) 13. Accident de parcours (Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse) 14. Garder espoir (I Shall Believe - Sheryl Crow) 15. Point de rupture (Suddenly Everything Has Changed - The Flaming Lips) 16. Premières désillusions (The First Cut Is the Deepest - Cat Stevens) 17. Alliances (Spirit In the Night - Bruce Springsteen) 18. Une soirée de rêve (To Wish Impossible Things - The Cure) 19. Naître ou ne pas naître (How Can You Be Sure ? - Radiohead) 20. Nouvelle donne (What Is And What Should Never Be - Led Zeppelin) 21. Savoir dire adieu (The Leaving Song - AFI) 22. Au pied du mur (The Games That Play Us - The Blackouts) Deuxième saison (2004-2005)  1. Machine arrière (The Desperate Kingdom of Love - PJ Harvey) 2. Si tout recommençait... (The Truth Doesn’t Make A Noise - The White Stripes) 3. Que la fête commence (Near Wild Heaven - R.E.M) 4. Si près, si proches (You Can’t Always Get What You Want - The Rolling Stones) 5. Soirée défis (I Will Dare ''- The Replacements) 6. Le charme de l'inconnu (''We Might As Well Be Strangers - Keane) 7. Perte de contrôle (Let the Reigns Go Loose - The Get Up Kids) 8. Chacun sa vérité (Truth, Bitter Truth - Marianne Faithfull) 9. La plus belle pour aller danser (The Trick Is To Keep Breathing - Garbage) 10. Quand les gens parlent (Don’t Take Me For Granted - Social Distortion) 11. Le passé ressurgit (The Heart Brings You Back - Blues Traveler) 12. Envers et contre tous (Between Order and Randomness - Shane Mills) 13. Chamboulements (The Hero Die In This One - The Ataris) 14. Dur d'être seul (The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows - Brand New) 15. La boîte à souvenirs (Unopened Letters to the World - The Ataris) 16. Le jour J (Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking - Snow Patrol) 17. Règlements de compte (Something I Can Never Have - Nine Inch Nails) 18. Face à face (The Lonesome Road - James Taylor) 19. À pleine vitesse (I’m Wide Awake, It's Morning - Bright Eyes) 20. L'autre rive (Lifetime Pilling Up - Talking Heads) 21. Renouer les liens (What Could Have Been - Callenish Circle) 22. Un grand vide (The Tide That Left and Never Came Back - The Veils) 23. Un être s'éloigne, un autre arrive (The Leavers Dance - The Veils) Troisième saison (2005-2006) 1. Nouvelles vies (Like You Like An Arsonist - Paris Texas) 2. Fêtes et défaites (From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea - The Cure) 3. On se dit tout (First Day On the Brand Planet - Jesse James) 4. Bas les masques (An Attempt to Tip the Scales - Bright Eyes) 5. Nuit de folie (A Multitude of Casualties - The Hold Steady) 6. L'homme de nos rêves (Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades - Plan A Project) 7. Tout est possible (Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends - Fall Out Boy) 8. Sous pression (The Worst Day Since Yesterday - Flogging Molly) 9. Reprendre, c'est voler (How a Resurrection Really Feels - The Hold Steady) 10. Au travail ! (Brave New World - Iron Maiden) 11. Opération nettoyage (Return of the Future - Scooter) 12. Des rêves plein la tête (I've Got Dreams to Remember - Otis Redding) 13. La nuit est à nous (The Wind That Blew My Heart Away - Fruits Bats) 14. Demain est un autre jour (All Tomorrow Parties – The Velvet Underground) 15. L'heure de vérité (Just Watch the Fireworks - Jimmy Eat World) 16. Accès de colère (With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept - Explosions In The Sky) 17. Le goût de la vie (Who Will Survive and What Will Be Left or Them - Murder By Death) 18. Le temps d'un week-end (When It Isn't Like It Should Be - Saves the Day) 19. L'instant des aveux (I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me - Fall Out Boy) 20. La demande (Everyday Is a Sunday Morning - The Blackouts) 21. Faute avouée (Over the Hills and Far Away - Led Zeppelin) 22. Juste mariés (The Show Must Go On – Queen) Quatrième saison (2006-2007) 1. Eaux profondes (The Same Deep Water As You - The Cure) 2. Perdre pied (Things I Forgot At Birth - The Absentee) 3. Reconnaissance (Good News For People Who Love Bad News - Modest Mouse) 4. Quand tout bascule (Can't Stop This Thing We're Started - Bryan Adams) 5. Faux frères (I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness - I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness) 6. Quelqu'un sur qui compter (Where Did You Sleep Last Night ? - Nirvana) 7. L'engrenage (All These Things that I've Done - The Killers) 8. Remise des prix (Nothing Left To Say But Goodbye - Audioslave) 9. Dernière ligne droite ... (Some You Give Away - La Rocca) 10. Question de vie ou de mort (Songs To Love By and Die By - 8MM) 11. Le vrai et le faux (Everything In It's Right Place - Radiohead) 12. Nouveaux espoirs (Resolve - Foo Fighters) 13. Une heure pour tout changer (Picture of You - The Cure) 14. Partenaires particuliers (Sad Songs For Dirty Lovers - The National) 15. Jour de bal... (Prom Night At Hater High - The Long Winters) 16. Une dernière danse (You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love - Nat King Cole) 17. Virée au Texas (It Gets the Worst At Night - Lucero) 18. Ouvre les yeux (The Runaway Found - The Veils) 19. La fin des rêves (Ashes of Dreams You Let Die - BJ Thomas) 20. La remise des diplômes (The Birth and Death of The Day - Explosions In The Sky) 21. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir ... (All Of A Sudden I Miss Everyone - Explosions In The Sky) À l'âge adulte Cinquième saison (2007-2008) 1. 4 ans, 6 mois et 2 jours plus tard (Four Years, Six Months, Two Days - Tree Ford Angst) 2. Faux départ (Racing Like A Pro - The National) 3. Reprises en main (My Way Home Is Through You - My Chemical Romance) 4. Batailles d'ego (It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) ''- Bob Dylan) 5. Retour en arrière (''I Forgot To Remember To Forget - Elvis Presley) 6. Les rivales (Don't Dream It's Over - Crowded House) 7. Petite soirée entre ennemis (In Da Club - 50 Cent) 8. La place est prise... (Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want - The Smiths) 9. Entre filles ! (For Tonight You're Only Here To Know ''- The Distillers) 10. À qui la faute ? (''Running To Stand Still ''- U2) 11. Larguer les amarres (''You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side - The Smiths) 12. Le retour de la Comète (Hundred - The Fray) 13. Ce que je veux... (Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace ''- Foo Fighters) 14. Au bout de nos rêves (''What Do You Go Home To ? - Explosions In The Sky) 15. La vie est courte (Life Is Short - Butterfly Boucher) 16. Rien ne sert de pleurer (''Cryin' Won't Help You Now ''- Ben Harper) 17. Ça passe ou ça casse (''Hate Is Safer Than Love ''- Ben Godwin) 18. Et après ? (''What Comes After the Blues ''- Jason Molina) Sixième saison (2008-2009) 1. Le voile est levé (Touch Me I'm Going to Scream, Part One - My Morning Jacket) 2. Coups du sort (One Million Billionth of a Millisecond on a Sunday Morning - The Flaming Lips) 3. Unis dans l'épreuve (Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly - Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly) 4. D'une rive à l'autre (Bridge Over Troubled Water - Simon & Garfunkel) 5. Une page se tourne (You've Dug Your Own Grave, Now Lie In It - Kenotia) 6. Inventer sa vie (Choosing My Own Way Of Life - Suicidal Tendencies) 7. Même pas cap' (Messin' With The Kid - Junior Wells) 8. Arrête ton cinéma ! (Our Life Is Not A Movie Or Maybe - Okkervil River) 9. Mauvais exemple (Sympathy For The Devil - The Rolling Stones) 10. Jalousie... jalousie (Even Fairy Tale Characters Would Be Jealous - PlayRadioPlay!) 11. Sur un air de jazz (We Three (My Echo, My Shadow and Me) - Ella Fitzgerald) 12. De surprises en surprises (You Have to Be Joking (Autopsy of the Devil's Brain) - The Flaming Lips) 13. L'annonce faite à Lucas (Things A Mama Don't Know - Mica Roberts) 14. Tous au rendez-vous (A Hand to Take Hold of the Scene - Okkervil River) 15. Combinaison gagnante ? (We Change, We Wait - The Maine) 16. Confusion d'identité (Screenwriter's Blues - Soul Coughing) 17. 5 couples, 5 histoires (You and Me and the Bottle Makes Three Tonight - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy) 18. Contre mauvaise fortune (Searching For a Former Clarity - Against Me!) 19. Entretien et réparation (Letting Go - Wings) 20. Pour son bien (I Would for You - Jane's Addiction) 21. Souvenir de toi (A Kiss To Build A Dream On - Louis Armstrong) 22. Encore une chance (Show Me How to Live - Audioslave) 23. Maintenant et pour toujours ? (Forever and Almost Always - Kate Voegele) 24. Nos vies rêvées (Remember Me As a Time of Day - Explosions in the Sky) Septième saison (2009-2010) 1. Jamais loin de toi (4:30 AM (Apparently They Were Travelling Abroad) - Roger Waters) 2. Qui perd gagne (What Are You Willing to Lose - Lucero) 3. La vérité rien que la vérité (Hold My Hand As I'm Lowered - Noah and The Whale) 4. Quand le scandale éclate... (Believe Me, I'm Lying - Forever The Sickest Kids) 5. Tu ne tromperas point (Your Cheatin' Heart - Hank Williams) 6. En eaux troubles (Deep Ocean Vast Sea - Peter Murphy) 7. Surprises sur prises (I and Love and You - The Avett Brothers) 8. Bandes à part ((I Just) Died In Your Arms - Cutting Crew) 9. Toujours plus loin (Now You Lift Your Eyes to the Sun - Stars of Track and Field) 10. La fin d'une amitié (You Are a Runner and I Am My Father's Son - Wolf Parade) 11. Rester ou partir (You Know I Love You, Don't You - Howard Jones) 12. Comment se dire au revoir ? (Some Roads Lead Nowhere - Matthew Ryan) 13. Le temps d'un été (Weeks Go By Like Days - My Morning Jacket) 14. Les sœurs fâchées (Family Affair - Mary J. Blige) 15. Retour au lycée (Don't You Forget About Me - Simple Minds) 16. Triste nouvelle (My Attendance Is Bad But My Intentions Are Good - PlayRadioPlay!) 17. Se battre jusqu'au bout (At the Bottom of Everything - Bright Eyes) 18. Derniers instants (The Last Day of Our Acquaintance - Sinead O'Connor) 19. Une question d'image... (Every Picture Tells a Story - Rod Stewart) 20. Rien ne va plus (Learning to Fall - Boys Like Girls) 21. Confidences pour confidences (What’s In The Ground Belongs To You - If These Trees Could Talk) 22. Grande première (Almost Everything I Wish I’d Said The Last Time I Saw You... - Wakey!Wakey!) Huitième saison (2010-2011) 1. Aux portes du paradis (Asleep at Heaven's Gate - Rogue Wave) 2. Je sais que tu es là (I Can't See You, But I Know You're There - Tom Gabel) 3. L'espace entre deux (The Space in Between - How to Destroy Angels) 4. Et après ? (We All Fall Down - Sweet Talk Radio) 5. La fin d'un chapitre (Nobody Taught Us to Quit - The Henry Clay People) 6. Même pas peur (Not Afraid - Eminem) 7. Coup de poker (Luck Be A Lady - Frank Sinatra) 8. La poursuite du bonheur (Mouthful of Diamonds - Phantogram) 9. Être reconnaissant (Between Raising Hell and Amazing Grace - Big & Rich) 10. Listes, plans (Lists, Plans - A Sunny Day in Glasgow) 11. Avis de tempête (Darkness on the Edge of Town - Bruce Springsteen) 12. Gueule de bois (The Drinks We Drank Last Night - Azure Ray) 13. Mon autre moitié (The Other Half Of Me - Within Temptation) 14. Des super héros (Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler) 15. Le jour des amoureux (Valentine's Day Is Over - Billy Bragg) 16. Je me plairai bien ici (I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here - Elvis Presley) 17. Crier au loup (The Smoker You Drink, The Player You Get - Joe Walsh) 18. Une nouvelle vie (Quiet Little Voices - We Were Promised Jetpacks) 19. Assumer les conséquences (Where Not To Look For Freefom - The Belle Brigade) 20. Avoir le choix (The Man Who Sailed Around His Soul - XTC) 21. L'emblème de la ville (Flightless Bird, American Mouth - Iron & Wine) 22. La magie est là...(This Is My House, This Is My Home - We Were Promised Jetpacks) Neuvième saison (2011-2012) 1. Nuits blanches (Know This, We've Noticed - An Horse) 2. A demi-mot (In The Room Where You Sleep - Dead Man's Bones) 3. Le sens des priorités (Love The Way You Lie - Eminem) 4. Faute partagée (Don't You Want to Share the Guilt - Kate Nash) 5. Trop lourd à porter (The Killing Moon - Echo & the Bunnymen) 6. Besoin d'aide (Catastrophe & The Cure - Explosions In The Sky) 7. Prendre des coups (Last Known Surroundings - Explosions In The Sky) 8. A bout de nerfs (A Rush of Blood to the Head - Coldplay) 9. Enfin seuls (Every Breath Is A Bomb - The Blood Brothers) 10. Ne plus avoir peur (Hardcore Will Never Die, But You Will - Mogwai) 11. L'adieu du père (Danny Boy - Frederic Weatherly) 12. Un trait sur le passé (Anyone Who Had A Heart - Dionne Warwick) 13. La fin d'une histoire (One Tree Hill - U2)